This invention relates to a complex machining machine tool capable of extremely decreasing work for changing tool even if there is a need of changing tool because of change of machining contents or tool exhaustion.
Especially, the present invention relates to a complex machining machine tool, wherein a plurality of inserts is installed on a single holder portion, and a complex tool, capable of performing rotating tool machining, such as turning machining and drilling/milling machining with one tool is used.
Besides, the present invention relates to a complex machining machine tool capable of using single tool as long as possible by doing so as before-mentioned.
In this kind of a conventional machine tool, tools are divided into the tools for turning machining and the tools for drilling/milling machining, machining is performed by changing with attachment and detachment of a tool installed on the tool rest, fitting to the machining to be performed from now on every change of machining contents.
In such a machine tool, it is necessary to change tools every change of machining contents. Then, it takes longer time to change tools, and for this reason, the machining efficiency is decreased. Then, such a proposal that work for change tool is avoided by using a complex tool wherein a plurality of inserts is installed on a single tool so as to increase machining efficiency has been made.
But, it is absolutely impossible to well know the machining contents of such a complex tool in advance by an operator at the time of composing machining program. Then, the development of the machine tool capable of machining with the complex tool without being conscious about the complex tool by an operator is desired.
Besides, the occurrence of work for tool change is not always the time of change of machining contents. When the tool is exhausted even if the same tool is used, it is necessary to change tool. To extremely shorten the tool change operation by such tool exhaustion is important on increasing machining efficiency.
Especially, for such purposes, the tool installing a button insert formed in a disc shape as a whole is used. In such a case, an operator loosens the clamp of the insert, and slightly rotates the insert so as to fix again, and uses another pre-exhausted part of the insert for machining in order to save the work for tool change when the part of the insert to be used for machining is exhausted.
But, in such a method, it is necessary to stop driving of a machine, to loosen the clamp of the insert by an operator and to slightly rotate the insert every time the insert exhausts although the work for tool change is avoided. Then, it takes longer time for this operation and it is not efficient.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a complex machining machine tool capable of extremely decreasing work for changing tools when the necessity of changing tool occurs owing to change of machining contents or tool exhaustion, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a complex machining machine tool capable of easily using a complex tool without knowledge concerning the complex tool when the complex tool is used in order to decrease the work for tool change.
Furthermore, the third object of the present invention is to provide a complex machining machine tool capable of exercising similar effects without rotating insert by an operator in order to decrease work for tool change.
The invention of claim 1 is complex machining machine tool having a tool rest capable of attachably and detachably installing a tool having inserts, said complex machining machine tool comprising:
tool file for storing tool data concerning a tool to be used in machining program;
a plurality of virtual tools set and registered concerning predetermined at least one tool in said tool file;
said tool data concerning said predetermined at least one tool stored every said virtual tool, including its indexing positional data;
virtual tool indexing means for reading out tool data of corresponding virtual tool from said tool file on the basis of machining instruction by the virtual tool stored in said machining program and indexing the virtual tool corresponding to said predetermined at least one tool on said tool rest on the basis of said indexing positional data of said tool data; and
machining execution portion for executing machining with the indexed virtual tool.
According to the invention of claim 1, a plurality of virtual tools is set concerning a single tool, indexing positional data is stored every each virtual tool in the tool data, and the virtual tools are selectively indexed so as to use on the basis of the indexing positional data. By doing so, it is possible to continue machining with the same tool without changing tools by only positional indexing at the time of machining. The work for tool change can be extremely decreased even if the necessity of changing tool occurs owing to change of machining contents or tool exhaustion.
The invention of claim 2 is the complex machining machine tool, having a plurality of inserts on said predetermined at least one tool, capable of performing turning machining and milling machining on a workpiece by the tool by selectively indexing and using said insert installed on the tool, wherein a plurality of said predetermined at least one tool is set and registered as the virtual tool for executing the machining concerning a plurality of machining capable of performing with this tool in said tool file.
According to the invention of claim 2, since a plurality of virtual tools are set concerning the tool installing a plurality of inserts according to the machining contents in the tool file, the selection of the tool finishes only by designating the virtual tool to be used in the machining program. Then, the tool installing a plurality of inserts thereon can be used with a similar sense as a normal tool without being conscious about the tool by an operator.
The invention of claim 3 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein a plurality of virtual tools is set concerning one insert in said tool file.
According to the invention of claim 3, since a plurality of virtual tools are set on a single insert, various kinds of machining is possible with one tool, then, the tool exchanging time can be shortened so as to perform efficient machining.
The invention of claim 4 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein two kinds of tools, a turning tool and a milling tool are set concerning one insert in said tool file.
In the invention of claim 4, since a turning tool and a milling tool are set on a single insert, various kinds of machining is possible with the complex tool, then, the tool exchanging time can be shortened so as to perform efficient machining.
The invention of claim 5 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein said tool is a turning tool, said tool rest is movably and drivably provided in a first axial direction and a second axial direction orthogonal to each other, and the tool rest is provided being free to position its rotational angle with a third axis orthogonal to the first axial direction and the second axial direction as its center, capable of performing turning machining on a rotating workpiece by said turning tool, wherein a plurality of virtual tools of the same kind which indexing angular position with the third axis as its center is different from another is set and registered concerning at lease one turning tool of said turning tools in said tool file.
In the invention of claim 5, machining is performed by selectively using the virtual tools of the same kind (for instance, in FIG. 10 xe2x80x9cGNL OUTxe2x80x9d as a tool for outside diameter machining), wherein indexing angular position with the third axis as its center (for instance, the B-axis angles 70xc2x0, 80xc2x0 and 90xc2x0) is different, stored in the tool file. By doing so, the rotating operation of the insert for omitting tool change owing to tool exhaustion can be executed on a machine side by the selection of the virtual tools wherein indexing angular position is different with the third axis as its center, and the machining can be continued, easily extending tool life without specially stopping a machine for rotating the insert by an operator.
The invention of claim 6 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein said turning tool is a button cutting tool installing a button insert at its top.
In the invention of claim 6, the button insert is roundly formed in its cutting part face. Then, the setting of a plurality of the virtual tools of the same kind (for instance, in FIG. 10 xe2x80x9cGNL OUTxe2x80x9d as a tool for outside diameter machining), wherein angular position with the third axis as its center (for instance, the B-axis angles 70xc2x0, 80xc2x0 and 90xc2x0) is different, can be easily performed, and it contributes to the machining efficiency.
The invention of claim 7 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein a plurality of virtual tools of the same kind belonging to said one turning tool is differentiated from another in said tool file by affixing the same group mark.
In the invention of claim 7, a plurality of the virtual tools set on the same turning tool by the group mark can be easily differentiated every its kind, it is effective when many virtual tools are set on one cutting tool.
The invention of claim 8 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein said each virtual tool stores information showing tool edge position as tool data in said tool file.
In the invention of claim 8, the information showing tool edge position every each virtual tool (for instance, the tool set information TF of FIG. 10) is stored. Then, even if during machining the virtual tool is changed so as to use , correct tool edge amendment value can be obtained, and highly accurate machining is possible without the operation of re-measurement of the tool edge position.
The invention of claim 9 is the complex machining machine tool, wherein said machining execution portion has tool exhaustion judging means for judging tool exhaustion concerning said virtual tool, substituting tool judging means for adopting another virtual tool of the same kind set on the turning tool on which the virtual tools are set as a substituting tool when the judgement that said virtual tool reaches exhaustion is given by said tool exhaustion judging means, and machining execution means for executing machining by using the virtual tool judged as the substituting tool by said substituting tool judging means.
In the invention of claim 9, as the substituting tool of the virtual tool judged to be exhausted by the tool exhaustion judging means, another virtual tool of the same kind set on the turning tool, on which the virtual tool is set, is adopted. Then, the change of the exhausted tool finishes only by slightly rotating the turning tool with the third axis as its center, and the tool change and the machining operation can be effectively executed.